


Support

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly meets Jean-Luc on a starbase after the destruction of the Stargazer to give him some support.





	Support

"Where are you?" Beverly studied Jean-Luc’s image on her monitor, searching for anything that might be wrong with him.   
  
"Starbase Forty-Five. It was the closest one we could get to." Beverly frowned. "That's too far away. I need to see you with my own eyes." Jean-Luc chuckled. "More like you want to run your tricorder over me yourself."  
  
"That too. Plus, Wesley misses you. It's been four months. He's a little...."  
  
"On edge?" Beverly nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Can't be helped. But why call me at the office and not at home?" Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his head. "I'm in trouble, Bev."  
  
Beverly's eyes widened. "What!"  
  
"Shh, calm down, sweetheart. I'm sure it's going to be fine, but I didn't want Wes to hear. Quinn says they are court martialing me. His hands are tied....they want to charge me with gross negligence."  
  
"Gross negligence? They sent you there! It's their fault for not realising it wasn't uncharted territory." Beverly's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I know. Quinn knows it too. He's getting me a lawyer, but....I can't come home to you yet. Not until this mess is over." Beverly pursed her lips in a thin line.  
  
"I'll come to you. I'm sure Doctor Quaice and his wife wouldn't mind looking after Wesley for a few weeks. They treat him like a grandson." Jean-Luc smiled. "Are you sure? Beverly...it might not be pretty. They might bring up Jack and I don't want you to be hurt." Beverly huffed at Jean-Luc's image.  
  
"I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Besides, it was over two years ago and I'm with you now." He grinned. Six months after Jack's death, Jean-Luc had admitted his feelings to Beverly and she had reciprocated them. They had been dating for almost two years, and Jean-Luc had planned on asking her to marry him on their anniversary next month. "A shuttle will take three days to get here."  
  
"Then I'll ask for three weeks of leave so we have two weeks together."  
  
"And you're sure the Quaices won't mind?" Beverly shook her head. "They told me anytime you and I wanted to go away without Wes they would look after him." Beverly didn't add that she had been hoping it would be for a honeymoon and not a court martial.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Crusher out."

###

“They want to call you to the stand, Beverly.”  Beverly stared slack-jawed at Admiral Quinn.

“But why, Greg?”  Jean-Luc put a protective arm around Beverly’s shoulder.  Quinn shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It likely has something to do with the death of Lieutenant Commander Crusher....and possibly the fact that you two are dating now.” 

“They don’t think Jean-Luc _orchestrated_ my husband’s death, do they?”  Quinn held out his arms.  “I can’t say.”

“Can’t, or won’t?  Admiral Quinn,”  Beverly began.

“Please, call me Greg.  I’ve known Jean-Luc since he was a fresh faced Ensign serving on my ship.”  Beverly smiled.  “Greg.  The accident that killed my husband _was an accident_.  There was an enquiry two years ago after his death and it had been determined that they used a faulty conduit when the ship had last been in for maintenance _at a starbase_.  That fault caused a build up of power in the nacelle, which exploded when Jack was attempting to cut it loose...an act he _volunteered fo_ r. This is reflected in the ship’s logs, Jean-Luc’s Captain and persona logs, as well as Jack’s personal logs. The fault wasn’t even detected until they performed a level four scan.  It was tragic, and while I am sad my husband passed so young, I have moved on and am creating a life with Jean-Luc.”  Greg grinned at the couple. 

“Well...there is one way to keep Beverly from being called to speak. I can’t guarantee they won’t still try to bring up Jack, but they won’t question Beverly.” 

“What’s that, Greg?  I’ll do anything to protect Beverly.” 

“A spouse can’t be called to the stand to testify against their spouse.”  The words hung in the air.  Beverly’s breathing became rapid and Jean-Luc reached for her hand.  “Bev?  Sweetheart?  Are you alright?”

“I...I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about us getting married.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Me too.  I planned on asking you to marry me on our anniversary.  Wait here for a minute?”  She nodded and he guided her to a seat and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “One minute.”

Jean-Luc rushed to his temporary quarters and found the object he was looking for.  He had been carrying it around in his pocket for months, even on his ship simply because he was so excited to give it to her.  He arrived back at the office Quinn was using and dropped to his knee in front of Beverly.  “I know this is unconventional, and it might be sooner than either of us had thought...and Wesley isn’t here, but....Beverly, would you be my wife?”  He slid the ring onto her finger as she looked with tears in her eyes.  She nodded, and he kissed her deeply.  Quinn cleared his throat. 

“We can do it now, if you’d like.”  Beverly nodded and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand.  Their vows were simple as they pledged themselves to each other.  Quinn grinned at his protégé and his wife.  “By the authority of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife.”  Jean-Luc kissed his  bride.  “I love you, Beverly Picard.”  She grinned against his lips. “I love you, Jean-Luc Howard.”  
  
###FIN###  



End file.
